Clases de vuelo
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Una parte de él, una inconsciente, oculta, le indicaba que, algún día y de algún modo, el volaría con Evans y eso, definitivamente, no iba a perdérselo. Drabble


Disclaimer:Todo pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner.

* * *

No puede evitar esa sonrisa -de idiota, según Evans- que se aparece en su rostro al leer el tablero de anuncios en la sala común, es algo lógico, considerando que el Quidditch es prácticamente su vida y según lo que dice ese papelito rosado, las clases de vuelo comenzarán en una semana.

Gira un poco la vista, observando de perfil, solamente para ver la misma sonrisa tatuada en la cara de su mejor amigo, quien paresiese creer que ya es Navidad, más precisamente, hora de abrir los regalos.

Inmediatamente piensa que- a pesar de que las clases de vuelo empiezen- Sirius y él no dejarán de salirse los viernes a las tres de la mañana-porque saben que si no fuera así su compañero Remus los sermonearía-, resguardados por la capa, varita en mano, escobas reducidas con hechizos en los bolsillos y sonrisas gamberras en la cara, para irse a volar a la cancha de Quidditch hasta caer rendidos.

Se encuentra completamente satisfecho, como lo estuvo cuando lo eligieron a él y a esa pelirroja-porque, según James, era imposible que esa niñita, por mas molesta y gruñona que fuese, quedara en Slytherin-. Se sienta en su butaca favorita de la sala común y toma de su mochila los pergaminos para comenzar la tarea de Pociones, u al menos, intentarlo.

Sirius, a quien el profesor adora, no la hará, porque cómo dice, con unas palabras aduladoras y asistiendo a la próxima reunión del club, el jefe de Slytherin se lo perdonará.

Se dispone a leer el libro, así lo hace durante media hora, mientras Franck y Sirius hablan animadamente sobre la última escoba que ha salido al mercado. Tras los cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que ha estado leyendo, se percata de que -por estar más pendiente de la conversación de los dos muchachos-no ha leído bien aquel extenso informe y no ha entendido nada.

Bufando molesto decide moverse hacia la otra punta de la sala común, donde hay menos bullicio y sólo están Evans y Lupin, aparentemente, conversando y riendo. Por un momento y, al parecer, ningún motivo en particular, se siente un poco cabreado, finge estornudar para llamar la atención de ambos, pero lo único que consigue es una mirada fulminante de Lily y una pequeña sonrisa de Remus.

Echa su mochila al lado de la mesa y pone los libros sobre el escritorio, saca el tintero y la pluma y se dispone a continuar, o, más bien, empezar, su redacción. A los veinte minutos de lectura no puede evitar reprimir un sonoro bostezo, definitivamente no se puede afirmar que su materia favorita sea Pociones. Alza la cabeza del pergamino disimuladamente, sólo para escuchar a sus dos compañeros de curso que también han comenzado a hablar de la última novedad.

-¿Tienes miedo Lily?- Oyó que le preguntaba Remus, desenvolviendo una tableta de chocolate y ofreciéndole un pedazo a la chica.

-Para nada, Remus- Respondió la muchacha sonriéndole honestamente - Es que ya he volado antes- Aclaró tomando el trozo de chocolate y comiéndolo lentamente.

En ese momento James se olvidó totalmente de la redacción y no, no fue solamente porque Evans se veía adorable comiendo chocolate y él tuviera ganas en ese instante de ser esa golosina. Sino por el hecho de que ella ya hubiese volado y que, al mencionarlo, haya aparecido un brillo en sus ojos, similar al que-según su madre y medio mundo- le aparece a él cada vez que habla sobre volar o Quidditch.

Inmediatamente, sin estar del todo consciente de lo que hace ni de por qué lo hace, toma la hoja que iba a usar para el trabajo -el cual nunca entregará- y, luego de mojar la pluma con la tinta, dibuja en el papel una snitch (algo chueca, a decir verdad) para más tarde escribir en su interior dos carácteres "L.E". Guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica y, dando la velada por terminada, saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a Remus para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Esa noche, mientras se encontraba tapado por las sábanas rojas y escuchaba los ronquidos de Peter, introdujo lentamente su mano y rozó con las yemas de los dedos aquel trozo de papel. Una imperceptible sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro antes de sumirse por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una parte de él, una inconsciente, oculta, le indicaba que, algún día y de algún modo, el volaría con Evans y eso, definitivamente, no iba a perdérselo.

* * *

Tachán apareció la musa :)

Acá aún no son amigos de Remus y Peter, ya que supongo que a medida de que el primer año fue pasando, fueron haciéndose amigos :)

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

Saludos :)


End file.
